


Sigh No More

by jecroisenLarry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jackson/stiles brotp, M/M, Pack Feels, Possessive!Derek, Post-3A, isaac/stiles brotp, jealous!Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jecroisenLarry/pseuds/jecroisenLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-3a. Jackson comes back, and an unlikely friendship stems between him and Stiles. Derek doesn't seem to react very well to Stiles' closeness with Lydia - or anyone else for that matter.<br/>As for Jackson, will he find redemption in the arms of Isaac Lahey, the boy he bullied for years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this just after 3a had ended, and I had a lot of pack feels. This was basically me indulging myself: I tried to imagine how, at that point in the series, the relationships between the various characters would evolve, and how Sterek would come to happen. I also wanted to bring Jackson back since I think he has such great potential as a character, and his dynamic with Isaac always interested me.  
> I already have 14k of this written out, but I stopped writing it after a while. Now that I've tried my hand at posting my writings online, I decided to try and post this. If anyone is interested in this, I will continue it :) (I just wanted to see the reactions first)

Three days after the tragic night that was the final face off between Deucalion, Derek and Jennifer Blake, the night where Stiles, Allison and Isaac had managed to set the parents free and where Scott had embraced the full potential of his status of True Alpha, routine was trying to crawl its way back into everyone’s life. Scott, Stiles and Allison were still attempting to get accustomed to the dark magic surrounding their hearts, that pungent feeling that never seemed to leave them. Lydia was trying to come to terms with the few and vague discoveries she’d made about her identity during the awful events. Isaac tried to clear up his feelings regarding Allison and Scott. He felt like he was betraying Scott, since a strong bond connected them, and at the same time, he couldn’t help but wonder if he even liked Allison that way. He felt strongly about her, without any doubt, but he didn’t know if that was enough to throw all caution to the wind and maybe destroy two great friendships. The twins showed real desire to redeem themselves now that they weren’t under Deukalion’s influence anymore, and Ethan spent every waking moment with Danny while his brother enjoyed a no-strings-attached relationship with Lydia. Derek and Cora hadn’t crossed paths with the teenagers since the events that had taken place that night. Peter had disappeared in a completely unexplainable fashion; and Derek, without his Alpha senses, hadn’t managed to even find a possible track.

 

Stiles woke up with a start, cold sweat running on his forehead and down the planes of his back. He kept having that nightmare where his father, instead of surviving, ended up being the next sacrifice on the altar of Jennifer’s madness. The idea of a life void of his father, when the wound of his mother’s death was still fresh and open – and he doubted it would ever heal – was just unbearable. He understood the wetness on his face wasn’t only due to the pearls of sweat dancing on his forehead, but also to the fat, warm tears that his eyes didn’t seem able to stop from coming. He wiped messily at his cheeks and muffled his sobs in the soft material of his pillow, willing sleep to come and take him, but he stayed wide awake until the alarm on his bedside table went off and he had to hide his puffy eyes from his father, pretend like everything was ok if only to protect him from worrying anymore.

The day went by without any other incident than him getting reprimand for falling asleep during his math class. As he was heading to his last period of the day, his phone beeped. When he took it, he was greeted by the sight of a text from Derek. “Everyone at mine at 7:00 pm. Cora and I have important news“. “How effusive”, Stiles grumbled under his breath.  
He was the last to arrive, as he’d been held back by Finstock who wanted to talk to him about his last essay (who knew hippopotamus mating wasn’t relevant to economy?), leading to everyone turning their heads when he entered the room. And by everyone, he also meant Aiden and Ethan.

“Um, not to be a party pooper or anything, but what the hell are these two evil weirdoes doing here? I’m not the only one who remembers them trying to kill us several times and in a _really violent fashion_ , am I? Come on, the whole morphing into one giant disgusting humanoid beast? Oh, but I can’t really blame you, can I? I mean, you took Peter back after he murdered people - and tried to kill us all. And after you lit him up like some giant werewolf torch and slashed his throat. And after he came back from the dead. And… Where is he?”

Derek heaved a long sigh, already showing signs of annoyance at Stiles and his constant rambling. Well. He’d invited him, hadn’t he? He’d have to man up and accept the downside of having Stiles around. Because the upsides were pretty great, if he said so himself. He always did great research, he took the role of comic relief, he wasn’t… Oh. Rambling again. In his own head.

“That’s one of the two reasons I called you tonight. Peter has… disappeared.” A chorus of incredulous protests rose from the whole group. Derek shushed them. “I know. Unfortunately, I don’t have any more information to give you since, as you know, I’m not Peter’s alpha anymore. The bond that used to connect us as alpha-beta would have helped me localize him, but as of now, there’s nothing I can do.”

Stiles stood, gaping, before moving to settle on one of the couches, between Isaac and Lydia. As he sunk into the warm and comfortable cushion, the redhead offered him a little, private smile. He returned it, feeling a wave of warmth crash through his body. Their relationship had improved so much in the span of a week… They’d gone from no interaction at all to sharing their emotions and soft hugs in the morning, after a rough night filled with nightmares for the both of them. His crush had dissipated into a gentle fondness that was the cement to their recent friendship. When he looked up, Derek was staring at them, confusion apparent in his eyes, along with certain sternness. “As I was saying”, he started, glaring at Lydia and Stiles like they’d interrupted his course of thought, “we don’t know yet if his disappearance was voluntary or if he was taken by someone. Obviously, neither of these options is good.”

A tiny silence fell on the group as everyone processed the news. But Derek was quick to change subjects. “Now, the second thing I wanted you to know about is… Probably going to come as a shock to some of you. Let’s say someone decided to come back.” At that precise moment, Jackson appeared at the threshold. Well, he’d always enjoyed making grand appearances. Some sharp intakes of breath were heard, and some mouths fell open, but Lydia’s reaction was the strongest. She let out a little cry before covering her mouth with one of her hands while the other grasped at Stiles’ hand. Stiles entwined their fingers and caressed his thumb across her skin, hoping to calm her down a bit. The action didn’t go unnoticed by anyone in the room, and Jackson’s eyes immediately zeroed in on their entwined hands. He stared at them for a few seconds.

“Oh, found yourself a new boyfriend, didn’t you?” he hissed, an ugly sneer twisting his perfect mouth. “Or is he just a toy, some kind of distraction for your mind? Because you’re just _way too smart_ for anyone to even reach your level, aren’t you?”  
A dead silence had engulfed the whole room, and Stiles didn’t even have time to protest before Jackson started his next sentence.  
“A lot changed in the few months I was in London, it seems. Need I remind you the time where you couldn’t stop going on and on about how annoying and pathetic that Stilinski kid was, and how ridiculous he looked with his ugly clothes and ugly face, and how you just wished he’d shut up already?” The words hit Stiles in the gut like a ton of bricks. He knew what image Lydia had of him before, but hearing it said like that, like it was an evidence, and from someone he’d known since he was a child – even if that person was _Jackson_ – hurt like hell. He felt a dark, cold ring circle his lungs and started having trouble breathing.  
Lydia stood up then, red in the face, and she looked so much more like the Lydia he’d admired from afar like that, furious and decided, than she had for the past days, her face tired and tear streaked.

“I never said it like that. And I definitely never said he was ugly, you’d have to be blind not to see how good looking he is. Other than that, yes, I changed, but thank god people are allowed to change opinions. And, for the record, he is not my boyfriend. But if he was, I’m sure he’d be a thousand times better at it than you ever were.”

And then she stormed out.

Jackson looked shocked, and then a determined look spread across his features like he was about to follow her, so Stiles stood up and stopped him by putting an arm on his shoulder.

“It’s better to leave her alone when she’s like that, trust me.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Jackson gritted out, looking like he wanted to rip his throat out. “And don’t pretend you know her better than I do”. With that, he had Stiles pinned against a wall and if his raised fist was anything to go by, it looked like he wanted to punch him. But a growl was heard and then Derek had thrown Jackson halfway through the room and was standing in front of Stiles, wolfed out.

“Don’t ever do that again. If you’re here to threaten the members of my pack, you can leave.” Jackson growled but slowly got up and went to the couch, where he sat at the spot that Lydia and Stiles had vacated, next to Isaac. There was a moment of silence during which Derek breathed slowly and returned to his human appearance. Scott broke the silence.

“Well, technically… Stiles is part of _my_ pack.”

Derek turned his face at him and glared.

“And you’re not even an alpha anymore so…”

“I still have a pack. And Stiles is part of it.”

“No, he isn’t. He’s always been part of mine.”

“Wow, guys, guys…” Stiles started. “I’m a human so pack rules don’t really apply to me anyway, do they? Let’s say I’m part of both packs!” he stated in a cheerful voice to cover up the hurt feeling that wasn’t going away since he’d heard Jackson.

 ***

Stiles went back home that night, feeling a mixture between upset - Jackson was back and he had unloaded all his hatred towards him in front of all of Stiles' friends - and giddy - Scott and Derek had basically fought over him ! He had always wondered if he was only a nuisance in Derek's mind, and even in Scott's sometimes. Apparently he was more than that. That was enough to make him happy... At least until he got home. His father was lying on the couch, asleep, an empty bottle of whiskey on the table next to him. Stiles sighed and suddenly felt utterly defenseless and vulnerable. Seeing his father like that had never been easy, but now it was even worse because he knew he was the cause of his state : he hadn't managed to protect him, he had let the unbelievable, terrifying truth unveil itself in front of his father's eyes.  And now the Sheriff was probably panicking at the idea of defending a city against such enemies, and worrying about his son, and trying to adapt his life to the new reality that had replaced the one he'd believed in since he was born. Stiles covered his father's body with a comforter and went back upstairs.  
As he slid into bed, his phone beeped, announcing an incoming call from Lydia.  
"Lydia ?"  
"Um, hi, Stiles... I'm not disturbing you, am I ?"  
"No, you're not" he smiled faintly.  
"I just wanted to make sure you knew that all Jackson said today... All he said was either a complete lie or an extreme exaggeration of the stupidities I used to say about you and everyone in school, basically. I never meant any of it. I... You know that what people know of Lydia Martin is the character I played for years, and I'm only starting to get rid of it. I'm only starting to open up and to show who I really am... And mostly with you. Mostly with you because I trust you and because you are an open-hearted, loving, sincere person. You deserve so much more than what you are getting. And Jackson is a complete asshole, and even if seeing him today made some feelings reappear in me... I'll never get back with him. You have my word on it." She drew an audible breath and stopped talking.  
"I... Lydia... Thank you. For everything you said about me. I know I can be annoying and over-the-top and... Hearing all of this from you means so much. As for you and… The fact that you're opening up and showing who you really are, I couldn't be more flattered that you trust me enough to do it, and I'm really glad you do, because Lydia Martin is an amazing person. The real one even more than the one I was in love with for ten years."  
He could feel her smile through the phone.  
"And, concerning Jackson... I'm glad you're saying that. But I think you two have some unfinished business hanging on that you should talk about, so you can both forgive and move on. I think you could even manage to be great friends."  
"Stiles... The fact that you're saying that and being such an incredible friend to me and to- to Jackson, after all he said and the way he's always treated you shows just how incredible you are. I will follow your advice... I'll talk to him as soon as I don't feel like killing him anymore" she laughed, her laughter a bit shaky but still genuine.  
"I'm glad to hear that" he said, smiling. They stayed in comfortable silence for a few seconds, before Lydia drew a breath and started talking again.

"I'll go now. I think I need to catch up on a lot of sleep... See you tomorrow Stiles. Sleep well.

"Thanks. Sweet dreams, Lyds." He hung up and sank into his mattress. It only took him two hours to fall asleep that night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, here's the next chapter. Tell me what you think :)
> 
> Btw, PtitBlond, I tried to follow your advice and make less huge paragraphs. Hope it's better!

  
Jackson went back to his house. His parents were waiting for him, unsure smiles on their faces, table laid out for three and the smell of a home-cooked dinner in the air. Jackson stared at the scene for a few seconds before all the frustration of the day got so strong that he engulfed them both in a hug - the first he'd given them in years, since they'd told him he was adopted. They were so surprised that they didn't return it immediately, but once they wrapped their arms around him, the love they communicated him through the embrace felt like everything Jackson had been missing and had been too much of a troubled coward to seek out.  
The night went so well that when he went back to his room, he felt like he was on a high. He settled on his bed, a smile on his face. He glanced over to his window and saw Isaac's old house. He suddenly realized he didn't even remember if Isaac had been present at the reunion. He had been so focused on Lydia and Stiles that he hadn't even noticed. He frowned as the memories of what he had seen of Isaac's father and the way he treated his son came back to his mind. He wondered where Isaac lived now. Obviously not in his old house, since it looked completely abandoned. He probably lived with Derek. He slowly drifted off, and that night was one of dreamless, regenerating sleep.

***

When he arrived at school the next day, Jackson was met with the sight of Danny and one of the twins - he'd never been able to differentiate them - kissing by the lockers. Well, that was something he didn’t know about. He doubted Danny even knew he was back in town, and he was walking towards him when Isaac, Scott, Lydia, the other twin, Allison and Stiles appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Jackson watched, eyes wide, as a conversation between the eight students started in front of his eyes. Apparently they were friends now.   
"Isaac, dude, how are you ?" Danny's twin greeted while pulling Isaac into a warm hug.  
"I'm great ! How about you ?"  
Greetings and hugs were exchanged between everyone in the group and they were all talking about some math teacher when, suddenly, Danny noticed Jackson out of the corner of his eye and whipped his head toward him.  
"Jackson?!!"  
The whole group turned around to stare at him. Jackson didn't even have time to answer before he was engulfed in Danny's embrace.  
"Man, I missed you so much! Why didn't you tell me you were back?! Fuck, it's so great to see you!"  
Jackson wrapped his arms around Danny's waist and buried his face into the crook of his neck, and that hug brought back the feeling he'd had the night before with his parents - like coming home, like belonging somewhere for real.  
"I missed you too." When he stepped back, he was greeted by expressions of disbelief on everyone's face. Apparently he wasn't behaving like "typical Jackson". Fuck that.  
He made eye contact with Stiles and what he saw on his face, even if he couldn't put a name on it, made him take a step forward, toward him, the sudden action unexplainable. Immediately, the whole group rearranged their positions : Lydia took Stiles' hand in her own and squeezed it hard, the twins moved to each side of him, Scott and Allison got closer to him and Isaac, Isaac stood in front of Stiles. He looked down at Jackson from his superior height. Danny looked startled, not really understanding what was unfolding in front of him.

 ***

Jackson stared at Isaac for a few seconds. When had he gotten so tall? Maybe he had always been but his height had been dissimulated by his ever-lasting hunched position. Now that he thought about it, Jackson had never seen Isaac stand like this, confident and intimidating. Isaac returned his glare, and pointedly reached behind himself to place his hand on Stiles' side, covering him with his arm to ensure Jackson understood fully that touching Stiles was not an option. He was under their protection.   
Jackson huffed a breath. Whatever had made him take that step forward wasn't violence or anger, even if there was a bit of resentment thrown in there. He didn't understand what Stiles' and Lydia's relationship was, but he didn't like it. Lydia was the only person that he had ever shared a real bond with - with maybe the exception of Danny. He had lost his parents before he was even born, and Lydia was what he called home, what felt the most like it, his house being impersonal and void of any affective attachment. And now... Now she wasn't his anymore, she had rebuilt her life and, apparently, Stiles had an important part in it. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He closed it and turned around, heading in the opposite direction. 

***

He spent the next few hours staring at the blackboard and pointedly ignoring the others. He could feel several pairs of eyes burning holes in his back, though. He fought his first instinct, which was to turn his head and glare at whoever was staring at him that way, and focused on his white piece of paper, devoid of any notes. His plan of ignoring the group of werewolves worked until he rounded a corner and stumbled upon the sight of Lydia making out with one of the twins. He felt a major punch in the gut and stumbled backwards, colliding into a body. Two hands reached for his shoulders, grounding him. He recognized Danny's cologne.

"Dude, are you ok?"

"Wh- Lydia and that...?"

Danny's eyes grew wide with understanding.

"You didn't know?"

"I didn't- I've been in London for the past ten fucking months!! Of course I didn't know!!! I don't understand anything, what the hell is going on?!"

Danny gave him a really, really concerned look. Jackson tried to calm his breathing and realized his hands were shaking. 

"Man... What's all this about? Are you sure you're ok? And what was that about this morning, with Stiles and everyone?" 

The questions that were shot him only furthered his unstable state. It felt like a panic attack. He didn't understand anything anymore, all his points of reference had gone completely haywire and everyone at school had stared at him like he was a weirdo since he had gotten back. Everything felt like shit. Danny put a hand on his shoulder and kept talking, completely oblivious to Jackson's state.

"Man, honestly, tell me what's going on and I'll do what I can to help. I mean, I understand how hard it must be to see Lydia with someone else and everything, but -"

Jackson chocked off a sob at that but Danny kept talking, still unaware. Jackson felt like he was about to collapse, he wanted to scream, to tear his hair -

Someone grabbed his arm and dragged him to the toilet. Suddenly, he was leaning against the door, Isaac's face in front of him - well, his eyes were level with Isaac's mouth, since he was so goddamned tall.

"Breathe slowly, Jackson." Jackson looked Isaac in the eyes and tried to breathe in, as slow as he could, and exhaled. It came out a lot shakier than  he intended it, but he was feeling a bit better. 

"That's it, Jackson. Keep breathing." Jackson obliged and, a few minutes later, he was back to normal. 

"What... What do you want from me ?"

The curly haired werewolf's face hardened. "I want you to calm down and not have a panic attack in front of your best friend who still doesn't have a clue about anything going on around him. We can't risk him getting too suspicious."  
Jackson felt like punching Isaac at that point, except that he knew he stood no chance. While he'd been in London to get away from his problems instead of trying to face them, he'd fully indulged his human desires and vanities and hadn't paid any attention to his wolf side - which was paradoxal since he'd wanted the bite for so long. He had tried to ignore his nature as much as he could if only to forget about the events that were attached to it. During that time, on the other hand, Isaac had beneficiated from Derek's training and from the experience of countless battles.   
So instead of following his first impulse, he just did what he did best when he was facing a problem - he fled.

***

Stiles was exiting his French class when Jackson flew out of the boys' toilets, nearly knocking him out in his hurry.  
"Don't even bother saying sorry, asshole !" He shouted at his retreating form. He sighed and was about to continue walking when, in turn, Isaac came out of the same bathroom.  
He looked annoyed, if not upset. Stiles was about to ask him if he was alright when the taller teenager spotted him and his face relaxed into a smile - Stiles wondered when he'd started having that effect on Isaac, or on anyone who wasn't Scott, really. Stiles realized that the concept of "pack", that he had thought was ridiculous at the beginning, and even a bit pathetic when Derek had started going on and on about how it meant family and friendship and safety, was actually more than valid.

  
Since Scott and then, later, Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Jackson had been bitten, Stiles had developed actual social skills. Or maybe he hadn't, but he'd made real friends and he wasn't ashamed to admit that he considered the whole pack as family. He had started realizing this bit by bit, for example when he'd caught himself smiling fondly at Isaac when he was in the process of talking everyone's ears off about a TV program he'd watched the night before and that nobody had the remotest interest in, or when he had felt a pinch of pride when the twins had managed to apologize to every single one of them, or when he'd found himself staring at Derek and thinking that he was his safety, that he'd trust him with his life. He had to admit that he even liked Peter. They were actually quite alike, they shared the same sense of sarcasm, and he was kind of starting to miss him. Or at least he was starting to worry a little.   
"Do you want to come over and hang out after school ? It's been a while and I'm sure Scott would be happy to see you too."  
Stiles nodded and they started making their way to the jeep. Stiles wondered, and not for the first time either, when the competition for Scott's friendship between the both of them had morphed into real affection and trust.

***

The three of them were playing Call Of Duty when Stiles' phone rang. The screen was displaying an incoming call from Jackson. It surprised him so much that he didn't even think when he answered the call.   
"Uh.. Hi ?"  
"Stiles. I-"  
A long pause followed and Stiles was almost wondering if Jackson had hung up when he started speaking again.  
"I can't do this over the phone. Meet me at the lacrosse field." The line went dead.  
Stiles pocketed his phone without a word and stood up.  
"Hey, where are you going ?" Scott frowned. He'd been so engrossed in the game that he hadn't listened in to Stiles phone call, and apparently Isaac hadn't either. Well, that was for the best. They were both so overprotective of him that they probably wouldn't let him go meet Jackson on his own, and Stiles doubted that the guy would say anything if the two boys were present, acting as bodyguards. So maybe he was being a bit too reckless, and maybe he felt a bit bad for lying when he answered that his dad wanted him to go home, but he felt like he had taken the right decision.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter :)

When he reached the field, Jackson was hunched up on the bench, his eyes fixed on the ground.  
"Er.. Jackson?"  
The blonde boy slowly lifted his head and looked at Stiles, face void of any emotion.  
"Could you sit here?" He asked, motioning to the spot next to him on the bench.  
Stiles walked toward him, feeling a bit scared (after all, no one ever knew what Jackson was up to), but that feeling dissipated as he sat on the bench. It felt familiar and safe there - he'd spent so many hours sitting on that piece of wood that he could only start to associate it with a feeling of familiarity.   
"Listen, Stiles... About the other day. I wanted to say I'm sorry, I acted like a total dick. And I know that it wasn't fair to you. Also, this morning? When I took that step forward I never meant to hurt you. I think all I wanted was to apologize."

  
Stiles remained rooted to the spot, his mouth hanging open. First of all, it was the first time Jackson had talked that much to him, then, he didn't know that he was capable of _feelings_ , and lastly, he had just _apologized_ to him. Stiles seriously considered pinching himself.  
"Close that mouth, Stilinski, you might end up swallowing flies. Oh, and what just happened was a one time thing. So savor it."  
Well, that sounded much more like the Jackson he knew. Stiles smirked when Jackson, in his haste to leave the field theatrically, stumbled on his own feet and ended up pacing up, his face beet red.  
 

***

  
The next day, when Jackson and Danny approached the group and all the werewolves made to stand in front of Stiles and probably try to intimidate the ex-kanima with the sheer power of their eyebrows - Stiles honestly started to wonder if Derek was teaching them how to use them properly -, Stiles lightly pushed Scott out of the way and amicably greeted the two boys. Isaac actually growled, and Scott looked ready to tear Jackson's throat out, but Stiles rested a calming hand on each of the boys' shoulder, and they ended up faking a smile, which Stiles counted as a win.  


***

  
The rest of the day went by smoothly, and, if Scott, Isaac and the twins kept tensing whenever Jackson got too close to Stiles - or anyone who wasn't Danny, to be honest -, they seemed to gradually tolerate his presence. On the other hand, even if Jackson kept making faces each time Danny and Ethan or Lydia and Aiden kissed, he seemed to be taking it a whole lot better than he had the past day. That night, Stiles was sitting on his bed, trying to simultaneously research for the pack and do his homework when his phone beeped.  
  
 **Jackson: same place as yesterday. Come now.**  
  
Stiles was still reading it when a second text arrived.  
  
 **Jackson: please.**  
  
Stiles quickly grabbed his keys and left the house, thanking God for his Dad's late shift. He didn't really know how he'd explain to his father that he was meeting up with _Jackson_ of all people, in the middle of a deserted and badly-lit lacrosse pitch. He hurried on the way, and less than ten minutes later, he was pulling over in front of the school. He crossed the pitch and sat down next to a hunched-up Jackson. He didn't raise his head or show any sign of acknowledgement of Stiles' presence, and kept quiet for the better part of five minutes. Stiles started getting restless, his ADHD kicking in as he started squirming on the bench, a full two minutes before Jackson finally broke the silence.

  
"I constantly feel the need to prove my worth to myself and everyone else. I need to be the best, and to be told I am the best, so I feel like there is a reason I survived my parents, like I'm actually worth something other than what defines me but isn't _me_ , the things my, my - _parents_ gave me: my last name, my clothes, my car, my _money_ " he spit out the word with venom.  
"That's not me. That's the image everyone believes is me. But it's not. That's what Ruth and Theo gave me, but Ruth and Theo aren't my parents, not my real parents anyway. I don't know who the fuck I am, where the line is drawn between... Between Jackson and Jackson Whittemore. I want to know who I am, I want to be proud of it and I want to show people. But I don't even know what I want! Everytime I think I want something, it turns out not to be what I expected, or I realize _I_ didn't want it, the people around me wanted it for me, and I try to please them _so fucking much_ , _all the fucking time_ , that I fool myself into thinking I want it when I don't! Or maybe I do, but I don't know what wanting is anymore." 

He dug the heels of his palms into his eyelids, and hunched up even more on himself. Stiles felt his heart ache for Jackson, for that broken boy, as he saw him for what he was for the first time. He felt the imperious need to reach out and caress Jackson's back, between his shoulder blades, to calm him down, but he stopped himself. He knew that what Jackson needed the most was to say the words, to hear himself say them with the pretense of saying them to someone, as a kind of therapy: he needed to admit the problem in the first place to be able to solve it, and he didn't want the person to answer him or show any signs of compassion - or, worse, pity. If Stiles gave in to his urge to soothe and comfort Jackson, he would probably generate a backtracking reaction in the blonde boy, who would be brought back to reality, see he was pouring his heart out in front of _Stiles_ , and stop completely, if not react violently. So Stiles just sat there, as still as possible, and listened.

"I mean - even, even Lydia. I thought I wanted her, but I didn't - I don't. Or, not like that. I think she was just- just the only form of comfort I had, because I could tell she did feel something for me, but I think she was more of a surrogate mother than a girlfriend... And I think, the only reason it was _her_ was because, once again, everyone expected me to date her. And the - the whole werewolf thing, I wanted it just because I craved any form of power, and because I couldn't stand seeing McCall take my spot in the only thing that I was completely sure of wanting. I know, petty, right? But I just couldn't fail again, so I did all I could to get what I want, but of course it didn't work!!" Jackson was fisting his hair, looking pained and frustrated as if he was reliving the whole ordeal. The urge to just reach out to him and hold him grew even stronger, but Stiles refrained.  
"And then I- I couldn't remember shit about what I'd done in the day, and I, I lost fucking _hours_ , _days_ of my life I'll never be getting back! And when I was aware of my surroundings again, I was told I had _killed_ people." He drew in a shaky breath while Stiles felt his heart twist in his chest. “I woke up in my bed, looked at the clock, and saw it was Friday when I had no memories whatsoever of Thursday. And I had my hands _covered_ in fucking blood.” He fisted his hair again, almost tearing it out.  
"When I finally got what I wanted, I had already lost too much, so I left. I left for London where I just let go of everything and went from party to party. But I didn't make _any_ friends. I ended up feeling more alone than I'd ever felt in my _life_. And that says a lot" he ended with a breathless self-deprecating laugh.  
"So I came back. To find that everything had changed. I don't understand half the shit that happened while I wasn't here, and everyone seems to be friends, all the things I knew seem to be wrong and I just-" his shoulders sagged, and he stopped talking for a full minute. "I just want some kind of familiarity, of comfort. I want a routine that I can settle in. I want stability and I want to have a place, somewhere, to be loved." He stood abruptly and promptly left, footsteps quick and sharp. Stiles sat for a while longer, trying to take it all in and calm his heartbeat down. He didn't know he would ever feel so heartbroken over _Jackson_. He wondered why he'd chosen Stiles and not Danny or anyone else to talk about all of that, but didn't find any semblance of an answer.  


***

  
When Stiles saw Jackson the next day, he wasn't surprised to find out the other boy did everything he could to avoid making eye contact with him. He ate lunch with them but looked lost in his thoughts, he didn't even talk to Danny, who looked more concerned than ever. Stiles felt bad seeing the constant look of worry etched on the dimpled boy's face, and decided he'd make a trip to Derek's after school so they could discuss the issue of telling Danny. He joined Lydia, Isaac, Scott and the twins on the sofas in the library during their free period, and it ended in a giant cuddle pile. Lydia was on his lap, cuddled to his chest, while Isaac was pressed warmly to his side, his head resting on his shoulder, his legs perched up on Scott's lap, while the twins shared a loveseat, Aiden's feet resting on Isaac's thighs.

Stiles couldn't hide the gigantic happy grin that spread on his face at their positions : he had always been a touchy person, and being part of a wolf pack that needed the physical proximity as much as he did made him feel warm and loved and like he _belonged_. Allison soon joined them, and there was a really weird moment as Scott, Isaac and her stared at each other, until she just plopped down on the floor, resting her head on the side of Isaac's legs, that were still resting on Scott's lap, and rested her other hand halfway on Aiden's calf and Scott's knee. Well, then.  
The silence that had overcome the group at her arrival dissolved into mindless chatter, different conversations mingling.  
He was carding his fingers through Lydia's hair, listening to Ethan excitedly tell them about a movie he'd watched the night before when he saw Jackson. He was walking toward them, hunched up while he stared at his phone. At some point, he must have smelled them because he violently lifted his head. He was about to turn around, but Stiles remembered his words from the day before: _"I want to have a place, somewhere, to be loved"_. Jackson wanted the feeling of belonging that Stiles was experiencing at that very moment. Stiles wouldn't let him go without even trying.

"Hey, Jackson! Why don't you join us?". The blonde boy looked torn between the desire to flee and the proposition that Stiles had confronted him with. Stiles noticed Isaac, Scott and Aiden tensing up, and he quickly carded his fingers through Isaac's hair, massaging his scalp lightly the way he loved it, efficiently turning him into goo in just a second, hoping it would do the trick. It did: Scott, feeling the waves of calmness and pleasure rushing from Isaac, relaxed a bit, and Aiden was quick to follow when Ethan rested a calming hand on his thigh. He looked at Stiles and winked, and Stiles realized Ethan probably understood way more than he was given credit for. At the shift in atmosphere, Jackson took a tentative step forward, and Stiles motioned for Isaac to rearrange himself so his giant limbs didn't take up all the space. Jackson sat down between Stiles (and Lydia) and Isaac. Ethan immediately started talking again, while Aiden carefully rested his legs on Isaac's lap again, looking at Jackson wearily, but Ethan squeezed his thigh meaningfully and Aiden reluctantly turned away.  
As the pack slowly eased back on the couch and slipped back into the previous atmosphere, Stiles noticed Jackson relax slightly. Of course, he still didn't look perfectly at ease, but Stiles took the little smile he saw at the corner of his lips as a good sign.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... what do you think? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson gets the cuddles he needs and Stiles goes talk to Derek.

Isaac sighed as Stiles continued stroking his hair and massaging his scalp. He really did feel like he fit in with that small group, and he was extremely happy that his original competitive relationship with Stiles had slowly morphed into one of close friendship. For the first time in his life, he didn't feel like he was an outcast. His gaze drifted off to where Jackson was, a bit hunched up on himself, a barely-there tense smile on his face. He looked like he desperately wanted to belong but didn't manage to. Isaac's animosity toward the boy - after all, he'd killed a lot of people including his father, even if unintentionally, and he's always been a douche to him, not mentioning he'd known about Isaac getting beaten up by his dad for years and had never said anything - subside until it was only a dull thrum at the back of his mind. He was left staring at him for a minute, pity, sadness and sheer desire to help mixing as he watched the way Jackson seemed to shield himself from the world, tucked in on himself, arms wrapped around his own torso in a defensive way. Yet, he saw how the boy tried to open up, to be included in the conversation, and he noticed how Stiles seemed to try and incorporate him. It didn't really work, so Isaac turned to him.

  
"Hey, Jackson." he said in a gentle tone.  
The other boy seemed surprised, and whipped his head around so quickly it must have hurt.  
"Yeah?" His voice lacked its usual condescending tone.   
"How was London?"  
Jackson seemed even more taken aback at that.  
"Oh- uh. It was good. I mean, it wasn't bad. I didn't... Didn't get as much action as you guys. I mean, werewolf-wise. I... Kept it toned down on that side."  
"Oh, ok. Met any werewolves?"  
"No, none. I didn't even smell any, though maybe that's because London is such a big city, there are always lots of scents mingling, or maybe because I'm not as trained as you guys are. I think there were some packs, but not any omegas, and from what I heard, the packs around that area are very tight-knit and not very open to omegas, so, I guess it's for the best. That I didn't meet any, I mean." He looked a bit intimidated, which was actually pretty funny. Since when was _Jackson Whittemore_ intimidated by anyone, especially by Isaac Lahey?  
"I see. But didn't you make any human friends?"   
"Not _real_ friends, no." He sounded a bit somber.  
"Oh. Well, now you're back! You must be happy to see Danny!" Isaac tried to insert some kind of joy into the other boy, but apparently that wasn't the right thing to say.  
"Not really, no. Not with the whole..." He trailed off, signaling Aiden with a jerk of the head. Isaac was at a loss for words after that. He didn't really know what to say, and he didn't want to make things awkward. Fortunately, he didn't have to do anything because Stiles jumped in, smiling at Jackson while he dragged his nails on Isaac's scalp, eliciting a moan from him.   
"This one's a real dog, loves getting his head petted", he smiled, mirth in his eyes, while he continued with his rubbing.   
"If Derek was here, he'd tell you to stop with the dog jokes", Scott said, laughing.  
"Well, Derek isn't here, so I can keep up with them"  
"I'll tell him whenever we see him next!" Scott answered playfully.  
"You do that, it'll result in him slamming me into a wall, and you'll have a broken best friend, is that what you really want?"

Isaac locked eyes with Ethan. They smiled knowingly at each other. It was obvious that Derek really liked slamming Stiles into things, and Ethan and Isaac had figured out a while ago that his intentions weren't exactly pure. Since then, they had taken to look at each other each time an oblivious Stiles mentioned Derek's antics. Apparently they were the only ones seeing the obvious, though they suspected the girls knew as much as they did.  
"Hey, what's it with the inside joke smiles over there?!" Stiles squeaked indignantly.  
Ethan just shook his head, laughing. "Only my bro Isaac can understand, don't try to get it, dude"  
Isaac only laughed harder at the affronted look on Stiles' face (and on Aiden's, because, let's admit it, he wasn't used to sharing his brother). As he laughed, he shifted his gaze toward Jackson, only to find him already staring at him, a soft smile playing on his lips. Isaac's smile widened.

 

***

Stiles drove to Derek's loft directly after school. Derek opened the door, an almost-smile reaching his eyes until he sniffed at the air and suddenly looked pissed off.  
"You smell- you smell a lot like pack, but you smell even more like _Lydia_ ", he said.  
Stiles frowned. "Well, yes, maybe that's because she spent like an hour on my lap?" Derek looked ready to tear someone's throat out, which was really weird. Stiles wondered why, he'd always thought Derek liked Lydia. Apparently he was wrong.   
"What do you want?" Derek asked curtly.   
"I wanted to talk about Danny."  
"No."  
"What do you mean, _no_?!" Stiles flailed.  
"We're not telling him."  
"What?? Why wouldn't we?"  
"Because, too many people know already", Derek breathed in and out slowly, as if it was causing him great pain to even talk to Stiles. "Too many humans." 

Stiles suddenly felt incredibly affronted, and an ominous wrath shone in his eyes.  
"Too many humans, huh? I bet you're talking about me? Well, if you're so angry about me being in on your little secret, just remember every FUCKING time I saved your ass, all the FUCKING research you keep making me do and all the times you would have all _died_ if I hadn't been there."  
He stopped to take a gulp of air and was about to open his mouth again when Derek grasped his shoulders firmly.  
"I _am_ grateful for everything you do for us, for- me. I was actually thinking of Lydia when I said that."  
Stiles breathed heavily, completely stunned.  
"But Lydia- Lydia isn't even..."  
"She _is_ human, Stiles, in the sense that she doesn't heal and is extremely breakable. Also, don't take this the wrong way - I did say I was grateful for you - but you can't protect yourself as well as Allison can, for example. So, I would like to keep the number of humans I need to protect to the mere two of you."  
"But... You don't need to protect us. Jackson takes care of Lydia and he would protect Danny too, and I have..." He stopped for a moment, realizing he didn't have much to say. "I have Scott."  
Derek breathed slowly.   
"But Jackson isn't trained enough to have the responsibility of protecting a human, let alone two. And... I know you consider yourself part of Scott's pack but... I'll always feel responsible for you. You'll always be under my protection."

Stiles didn't know what to say. Derek's tone was almost... Soft. And the things he'd said... Stiles felt warm and safe, and Derek wasn't supposed to be _comforting_ , but Stiles felt comforted just looking at him. He was overcome with the sudden urge to hug him tight, so that's what he did.   
He jumped the distance that separated them and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, pressing his body close to the werewolf's. He could feel his heat seeping through his clothes and scooted impossibly closer. Derek seemed startled and stayed completely rigid for a few seconds, as if he was afraid this was an attack and not just a display of affection.   
Stiles' heart suddenly felt extremely heavy as he realized that Derek probably hadn't been hugged in years, or even touched for other purposes than hurting him. Stiles tightened his embrace, and, suddenly, Derek's arms came around him and hugged him hard. He buried his face in Stiles' hair and the boy felt his senses go on overdrive. They stayed like this for long minutes, just holding each other, until Stiles reluctantly distanced himself.   
"I have to go. My- my dad."  
Derek nodded, his face unreadable. He reentered his loft without another word.  
Well, that had happened.  
  
 **Stiles : lydia omfg derek and i just hugged for like, hours, and im pretty sure he was smelling my hair the whole time**  
  
 **Stiles : also, he told me very nice things!!!!**  
  
Derek's words reverberated in Stiles' head, especially "I did say I was grateful for you". Not grateful for what he'd done, grateful for _him_.  
  
 **Lydia : well that was a long time coming.**    
  
 **Lydia : what did he tell you?? I want to know everything!**  
  
 **Stiles : what do you mean, a long time coming?**  
  
 **Lydia : nevermind, just tell me what happened!**  
  
Stiles called Lydia and retold the whole event. Lydia squealed the whole time.  
  
***  
Stiles finally got started on his homework, that he hadn't had time to even pretend to start since he'd been spending his last two evenings with Jackson.  
Speaking of the devil.  
  
 **Jackson : can you come again ? Please.**  
  
Stiles didn't even pretend to consider it and rushed down the stairs.  
"Dad, I'm going to Scott's, yeah? There's some dinner in the oven!"  
He left before his dad could answer.  
  
***  
Jackson was sitting on the bench again when Stiles arrived.  
He was still in the middle of sitting down when the blond boy started speaking.  
"I feel so fucking guilty. All the time, for a lot of things. And today, when you invited me to sit with you-" it was the first time Jackson gave any indication that he wasn't just speaking to himself. "Isaac started talking to me, trying to make me feel at ease. _Isaac_. The guy whose father I killed, or, even worse, the guy who was getting beaten up by his father in front of my eyes for _years_ without me even saying anything, or trying to help, even though I _knew_! I fucking knew. And he still... He still tries to make me feel accepted. He's... I just feel so fucking guilty. I don't know what I can do to make him forgive me, or just not to feel so horrendously bad anymore."

Stiles understood that, this time, Jackson hadn't asked him to come to have someone to talk to, but rather for advice.  
"Jackson... First of all, you killing his dad... It wasn't _you_. It was someone controlling you, using your body. And as for not saying anything... Yes, it's bad. You should have told someone. But, as stupid as it may sound, what's done is done. It is what it is. You can't go back in the past and change what you did, not that, not anything else, but you can make sure you don't do anything like this again. You can make sure you'll change, learn from your mistakes and become a better person. I think you already are, Jackson. You're already changing, already becoming a better person. And Isaac is- I'll tell you the truth, I used to hate him. I hated him with a passion for having "stolen" my best friend. Which is ridiculous, of course. But, anyway, the guy is... He's just this giant ball of goofiness, he's adorable and you can't help but like him. One day you hate him, the next he smiles his rainbow, fluffy puppy smile at you and next thing you know you're way too fond of him. He's probably the nicest person I know, other than Scott. The two actually make a pretty awesome pair. So, yeah, shouldn't be hard to win him over. I'm just warning you though, he might win _you_ over in the process."  
  
***  
  
They were all together - including Cora who hadn't spent much time with them the previous week as she was studying for several big exams, and Jackson, who looked a bit out of place but tried to participate - in the library the next day, talking about mundane things until the conversation shifted to more supernatural matters.   
"Where do you guys think Peter disappeared? I mean, we always knew he was quite the movie villain but why would he disappear like that?" Stiles asked.  
"To be honest, I think he always wanted to obtain the status of alpha. He couldn't accept the fact that his bitten beta had become one just thanks to his sheer force of will", Cora said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger, sat on Allison's lap.  
"I don't think that's the only reason... I mean, sure, it's almost certain he left to follow his goal of becoming an alpha, but I don't think he left because he was jealous of Scott", Stiles interrupted.  
"Well, I think he's up to no good anyway. I hope he won't try to harm us..." Isaac trailed off, a slightly worried look on his face.

Silence overcame the group for a little while, but then Scott turned to Jackson.  
"Do you remember anything from when you were the kanima?"  
Jackson looked like a deer caught in the headlights as every single person in the pack turned to him.  
"Well, I... Not really. I didn't remember anything at all when I was in London, although that may be because I did everything I could to put that at the back of my mind and _forget._ But now... I remember some snippets... When I walk down some street or I find myself in some place, and suddenly I get... Flashes? They get longer and more precise each time though."  
They were still silent, staring at him, and Stiles watched as Isaac suddenly shifted and slid on the sofa until he was sitting next to Jackson, throwing an arm around his shoulders. Stiles watched in awe as Jackson's face seemed to come alight with happiness at the gesture.  
"Well, let's not talk about depressing things like that! I was just thinking, what do you guys think, should we make a pack meeting to discuss the status of the McCall/Hale packs this weekend?"

Jackson nodded his approval frantically - either because he was thankful for the distraction, or because he desperately wanted to please Isaac. Stiles suspected it was a bit of them both.


	5. Chapter 5

As he left school, Stiles cornered Jackson. "Hey, Jacks, what time do you want to meet tonight?" His tone was soft and it seemed like the use of the nickname didn't go unnoticed by Jackson who smiled, small but steady.  
"7?"  
"That's perfect." Stiles smiled before remembering his father would be home by then that night and that he didn't really have any kind of excuse.  
"Oh, wait, can we do this at mine? I already said I was going to Scott's yesterday to my father, he won't let me go out two nights in a row..." He seriously feared Jackson would judge it too intimate and cut short the beginning of... friendship (?) they had.  
"Oh, really? You- I mean, it doesn't bother you that I go to your house?"  
"What? Of course not! It'll be a lot better anyway, at least it won't numb my ass like that hard bench does." he joked. Jackson's face split into a giant grin.  
"Actually, how about you come over right now?" Stiles smiled back. ***  
  
They settled into Stiles' room, Jackson cautious and timid at the beginning, until he eventually sat on Stiles' bed. They started with small talk, the usual openness harder to reach in the daylight and such an intimate setting. But, little by little, Jackson relaxed. Not long later, he was going back to the short conversation they'd had with the others earlier.  
"About what I remember of my time as a kanima... I didn't lie this morning, but I didn't say the whole truth either. There is one memory that I see all the time, and it’s not just a flash. It’s complete. At first I thought it was the remnants of a dream, but then I knew. It happened. And I don't know what to think of it."  
"What is it?"   
"I'm.. I'm in a club. There's this girl that I need to kill. I start walking towards her... And then, I feel a hand on my neck, and it's Erica. She starts pulling me to her body, almost kissing me, and Isaac... Isaac joins us on the dance floor, he presses up to Erica. She starts grinding on the both of us, she kisses him, but then... Then he stares into my eyes with this... This _intensity_. He rests his forehead against mine and, and then he tries to poison me and I plant my claws into their backs... And then I don't remember anything else."  
He paused, and Stiles just waited.  
"It's been haunting me, Stiles. _Haunting_ me. I just- I can't stop thinking of that image, his eyes piercing mine and... I just, I _want_ him. I've never wanted a guy before, Stiles. And that's not even the problem, it's just, this is _Isaac_ , and I feel so fucking guilty. Did you see what happened today? He put his arm around me, tried to fucking _comfort_ me even after all I've done to him. _Again_. He's so freaking cute and nice and I swear I wish I could take back everything I've done to him." Tears started falling out of his eyes and Stiles didn't stop himself this time, he grabbed Jackson and brought him to his chest, hugging him close and slipping his hand in his hair, stroking it just like he did with Isaac. Jackson let himself be held and continued crying quietly, burying his face in the crook of Stiles' neck.  
When he felt completely drained, he sat up and wiped his cheeks.   
"Thanks Stiles... You've been exactly what I needed. I'm sorry for letting all my pathetic issues out on you."  
Stiles just smiled and wiped a stray tear.  
"It doesn't bother me at all, Jacks. That's what friends are for."  
Jackson smiled big at the words and wrapped Stiles in a bear hug.  
  
***  
An hour later, Jackson was lying down with his head in Stiles' lap, playing with the fingers of the other boy's left hand while the fingers of his right hand carded through his hair.   
"You have anything to tell me? Maybe I can help you with something, so I can return the favor and be a friend" he smiled upwards at Stiles, who returned the smile. He thought for a while.  
"Actually, yeah, there's... Something."  
"Well go on", Jackson prompted.  
"I kind of... I hugged Derek the other day, and he returned it and nuzzled my neck and- we stayed like that for long, like several minutes? And I thought he hated me but he said such nice things to me, and I just don't understand anything, not even my own reactions. I feel weird when I'm close to him, or thinking about him..."  
"Derek... _Hugged_ you?"  
"Yeah, that's what I said", Stiles answered sarcastically.  
"But Derek doesn't usually... I don't think you realize Stiles. You know that instinct that us wolves have? The need to touch and feel physically comforted?"  
Stiles nodded.  
"Well, I've noticed that while the twins, Isaac, Scott, Cora, and all of you humans share that nonexistent sense of personal space, Derek is... Well, he's closed off. Doesn't really let anyone touch him. Sometimes he does act a little different with Isaac, because I think he feels particularly responsible for him - especially after Erica and Boyd passed away - but it stays a bit strained. Like, he'll give him little pats on the back or accept a one-armed hug from him, but that's all. Just imagine how much he must need the physical reassurance, Stiles! Out of the whole pack - or packs since the situation with Scott is a little complicated - he sure is the one who needs it the most. I mean, he's a born wolf, so that need is basically written in his DNA, and he used to be a part of an extremely big pack. He then lost his whole family and was deprived of the physical affection brutally. He is in constant fear of failing and I really don't think anyone can handle doing this alone. He must feel _so_ alone, Stiles, think of this!"  
Stiles was abashed at not having thought of that before. He'd always seen Derek as such a closed-off, powerful, independent person that he'd never thought of the possibility that maybe he didn't want to be that person. That maybe it wasn't by choice. He was equally flabbergasted at Jackson's sheer perceptiveness of things. He'd never known that such a sensitive, empathic person was hidden beneath the facade of Jackson Whittemore.  
"Wow, you're- you're right. It must be horrible!"  
"Yes, and think of how closed-off he is, he doesn't let anyone touch him. Yet he let you hug him and _returned_ it. You know, I think you really matter to him."  
"What? Are you crazy?! Derek doesn't- he's never liked me, I've always annoyed the shit out of him! That's why I don't understand what happened, he told me he was 'grateful for me', that he'd always feel 'responsible for me' and that I'd always be 'under his protection'. I just don't get the guy!”Jackson shrugged.“I don’t know, but you can’t deny the fact that he must trust you if he let you hug him” 

***

When Stiles arrived at school the next day, he was greeted by a cheerful Isaac who hugged him close. Stiles returned the hug and told the curly haired werewolf to meet him with the others in the library after lunch so they could get on with the werewolfy cuddle pile. Isaac smiled wide and agreed, kissing Stiles' temple before joining Cora down the hall to go to their math class. Stiles shook his head fondly at them and turned around to go to his locker. Jackson was a few meters away from him, looking unsure. Stiles smiled and walked up to him to hug him as tight as he could. Jackson laughed, looking pleasantly surprised. He hugged Stiles back.   
"Why d'you look so surprised, Jacks?"  
Jackson's face turned a bit red before he answered.   
"I... Didn't think you'd want to hang out with me at school."  
"What? Why wouldn't I?"  
"I don't know, just... Your friends don't look really... Open to the idea of me befriending you, or even just approaching you."  
"Well my friends will have to calm the fuck down, because you and I are going to hang out a lot now."  
Jackson smiled and pulled Stiles into another hug. That's when they heard a distinctive growl from down the hall. When they turned to face the place where the noise had come from, they were met with the sight of an angry looking Aiden and a confused but not exactly friendly looking Scott.   
"What are you doing.", Aiden growled, shooting daggers at Jackson with his eyes.  
"I'm- hugging my friend?"  
"Your _friend_? That's not what it looked like a month ago, or even a few years ago."  
Stiles stepped in front of Jackson.  
"Okay, okay... Calm down. Jacks here has done nothing wrong and we _are_ friends. I know you think he's a danger for the pack -"  
"He's a danger for _you_ " Aiden interrupted, still growling.  
That cut Stiles short. Even if his relationship with the twins had improved considerably those past months, he had always been closer to Ethan, and he had thought Aiden only tolerated him. To see him so protective and worried about Stiles made him feel all warm inside, a feeling he'd come to associate with pack.  
"Aiden, I appreciate your concern, I really do. But I promise you I know what I'm doing. Jackson has changed, _a lot_. It's possible to change for the better and you know that better than anyone, Aid."  
His words seemed to calm the werewolf down, and he slightly relaxed his tense position. Scott, on the other hand, still looked extremely wary.  
"Stiles... Since when have you been friends? When and how did that happen?"  
Stiles wrapped his arm around Jackson's shoulders, knowing that it would comfort the other boy.  
"Not long, a few weeks. Please let it go guys, we're already late for class and I can't get detention or I won't be able to go to pack meeting tonight and you know how Derek feels about one of us missing it."  
Scott seemed to give up, or at least to postpone his inevitable interrogation, but Aiden snarled and put a hand on Stiles' shoulder, distancing him from Jackson and guiding him down the hall.  
"I'll walk you to class."  
Stiles rolled his eyes.  
"That's cute but I'm no damsel in distress, I don't need an escort."  
"Well, I _prefer_ to accompany you."  
Stiles smiled slightly.  
  
***  
  
Stiles had was barely dropping his tray on the cafeteria table when Isaac grabbed him and pulled him almost aggressively onto his lap.  
"Um. Isaac. You know I love the affection but I don't think our peers will understand all the unnecessary PDA, since they don't know about werewolves... You know?"  
Isaac growled in his ear.   
"Why have you been hanging out with Jackson? You're ours. You're pack."  
Stiles tried and failed to hide how pleased the jealousy was making him.  
"Jackson is pack."  
"Not like us. He wasn't there for you during all these months, he just made fun of you and treated you like shit. He doesn't deserve you even talking to him."  
Stiles thought back to what Jackson had told him about Isaac, and he suddenly felt a bit desperate to make Isaac like Jackson. The ex-kanima really needed love and support, and if Isaac only sent hate his way, he'd crumble.  
"Jackson has changed. You'd be surprised with the person you'd discover if you ever tried to have a normal conversation with him."  
There was a small pause.  
"You know I've talked to him, much more than anyone else in the pack. You're being unfair."  
Stiles sighed.  
"I know Isaac, I'm sorry."  
He turned around, only to be met with Isaac's unsure, vulnerable expression. Stiles never wanted to see him look like this ever again, especially not because of him.  
He took the curly haired boy's face in his hands, not even caring about all the weird looks they had been getting since Isaac had pulled Stiles into his lap.   
"I'm sorry Isaac, I didn't mean it. You're right, you've been way more accepting than anyone."  
Isaac nuzzled his hands.  
"I just don't want you to get hurt..."  
"I won't, Isaac. I promise."  
He started caressing his hair again, knowing it would cut the discussion short. Isaac made a pleased noise and relaxed in his chair.  
Even if they had been talking really low, all the werewolves at the table had heard, which only left Allison, Lydia and Danny not knowing. It was convenient for Stiles, because he didn't want Lydia to hear about him and Jackson being friends like that, he wanted to be the one to tell her, and he wanted to explain it. On the other hand, he knew Allison would want to know, and if Scott or Isaac hadn't told her already, she'd soon interrogate Stiles. As for Danny, well... It was better that way. He and Jackson hadn't really sorted out their friendship, and Danny was one of the nicest people Stiles knew. He didn't want him to feel hurt or left out, because he deserved so much more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I love having everyone fight over Stiles, because, let's face it... Stiles is definitely everyone's favorite ^^

After lunch, they went to their usual spot in the library. This time, Aiden had positioned himself behind Stiles, a protective hand resting on his shoulder. Stiles smiled at the adorably frowning werewolf. Stiles had a hand in Isaac's hair again - it had become the usual for them now -, while the other boy was leaning on Scott's shoulder. The three girls were huddled around Ethan and Danny.  
"Um... Guys?"  
Everyone turned to look at Danny questioningly.  
"I didn't want to ask the other week, ‘cause I thought maybe something had happened and you needed to comfort each other or something... But it's been three weeks and you haven't stopped, so... Why all the touching?"  
There was a slight pause before he added hurriedly "not that I mind, please continue!", which elicited a laugh out of the group.  
Scott, like the good alpha he was, decided to take matters in his own hands.   
"Well, um... I guess we've all gotten really close after going through difficult stuff together, and we're naturally... Naturally touchy people?" He phrased it as a question as if he needed confirmation that it was enough of a reason. They all nodded.  
Danny looked content enough with the answer. 

"Ok. On another note, if you guys want to come to my house after lacrosse practice, we could hang out... I mean, since we're all friends now... Right?"  
He looked so adorable and hopeful that some didn't even hesitate before agreeing.  
"Of course, bro! Sounds great!" Isaac exclaimed at the same moment Scott voiced his agreement. Stiles was about to follow when he remembered. Pack meeting.  
"Oh guys... But we can't. Remember?"

They looked confused for a moment before understanding etched on their faces. They did need to discuss pack dynamics, and they hadn't had a pack meeting since the one all these weeks ago, when Jackson had come back. None of them had seen Derek since then - other than Stiles. He was extremely nervous: how would they act around each other after their hug the other day?  
But, for now, there were more important things to take care of. Like the look on Danny's face, one of exclusion and hurt. He thought they were all planning something without him and didn't want to tell him what it was. Which was the case, but not by choice.  
"Listen, Danny", Lydia started, sighing "we really want you to come with us for this... Thing, but there's another person involved in it, and they have the right to give their opinion too, you know?"  
"We'll try though, we'll do everything in our power in order to make them accept you. I promise." Ethan said, pecking him sweetly on the lips.  
"But it's dangerous, and we want you to be safe."  
Danny looked at them like they were crazy. "Are you part of a drug gang or something?"  
They laughed. "No, not anything like that", Allison answered, smiling at him. "Tomorrow is Saturday though, we can swing by your house if you'd like?"  
Danny nodded, his eyes warming up a little.  
That's when Stiles' phone beeped.   
  
 **Jacks : Stiles, can I join you? I want to be with you right now, I need some affection...  
  
** Isaac grumbled when Stiles' hand left his hair to type a response.  
  
 **Stiles : what happened??**  
  
 **Jacks : nothing you need to worry about. I'm just feeling alone.  
**  
 **Stiles : of course you can come, Jackson. Just give me ten minutes, I want to explain what's going on to Lydia.  
**  
 **Jacks : ok, thanks a lot Stiles. I really need you right now.**  
  
"Lydia, can you come with me for a minute ?"  
She wordlessly followed him. Once they were out of werewolf earshot, he hugged her and started:  
"Lyds, I've made a new friend. You'll be really surprised to hear it, but Jackson and I have gotten really close."  
"What? How did that happen?" She looked genuinely curious and not angry, so that was a good thing.  
"I don't know… A few weeks back, he sent me a message asking me to meet him at the lacrosse field. I did, and when I got there, he started talking and talking, explaining what he was feeling. I think he just needed someone to talk to, and, to this day, I still don't know why he chose me. Anyway, the thing is, he asked me to come again a few times after that, and one day he started crying and I comforted him... After that, it went pretty quickly. He came to my house yesterday, and we talked and cuddled - he's a werewolf after all - and I'd say we're good friends now. I'm telling you this because he's just sent me a message asking if he could come, because he isn't feeling really well and he needs me. I didn't want to spring it on you like that."

Lydia looked taken aback for a second before she answered.  
"I'm... Okay with that, I guess. I mean, I really didn't expect something like that to happen, but I'm glad it did. Jackson needs someone to be there for him, and I can't be that person anymore. I'm glad it's you. You're the best thing that could've happened to him."  
Stiles thought about Isaac but he didn't say anything.  
"You don't know how much I love you, Lyds."  
She smiled and engulfed him in a hug that threatened to crack his ribs.  
"I love you too, Stiles."  
They returned to the group and settled down again. Isaac demanded Stiles' attention immediately, and Aiden slung an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.   
"Uh, guys. Jackson is coming, so _please_ be nice."  
Aiden growled and tugged him even closer to his body.   
"I appreciate the concern, but it's okay. You don't have to worry."  
"Why would they have to be worried?" Danny asked.  
"For no reason, that's what I'm saying." Stiles answered, just when Jackson arrived.  
He looked unsure but Stiles ushered him over. Jackson noticed Aiden's possessive arm across Stiles' chest and almost stopped in his tracks. Stiles just took his hand and pulled him down. He settled on Stiles' left side, looking uncomfortable. Stiles just rearranged them so Jackson was lying on his back, his head on Stiles' lap, like they had been sitting the night before. Jackson closed his eyes and let Stiles caress his hair.  
  
***

He let the conversations and Stiles' long, nimble fingers along with the warmth of his body relax him. When he opened his eyes and looked up, he caught Isaac's gaze. He was gorgeous with his pink lips, blue eyes, sharp cheekbones and square jaw. Jackson held his stare and Isaac didn't turn away. Slowly, Isaac inched his left hand towards Jackson's head. He looked unsure, so Jackson, under a rush of courage, gently grabbed his hand and put it to the back of his head. Isaac slowly started massaging the nape of Jackson's neck, which elicited a low moan out of him, and Jackson closed his eyes again. ***  
  
Isaac nearly whimpered at the sound of Jackson's moan. He didn't know what had happened, or how it had happened, but several days had passed where he didn't manage not to think about Jackson. He thought of him when he was in class, when he was playing video games with Scott, when he was having dinner. At first it was just unimportant questions like "is Jackson good at math ?", "Does Jackson like Call Of Duty ?", "Is Jackson eating now too ?", but then these meaningless thoughts had turned into heated fantasies while he fucked into his own fist, imagining how Jackson would look all spread out beneath him.  
He was worried about Stiles, not knowing what Jackson was capable of, not after all he'd done to hurt him. Isaac cared a lot about Stiles, much more than he had ever thought he would. He felt like he had to protect him, and at the same time like it was Stiles who protected him. He still trusted Scott to death, but he'd seek out Stiles' help for anything regarding his feelings or emotions. This put him in a confusing situation: he was torn between that pull he felt towards Jackson and his mind that told him he had to get away from him, to protect himself, Stiles and the others from the boy.  
He knew how the others felt regarding that issue, and he also knew that they would put Stiles' security above anything else, particularly Aiden and Scott. But his gut told him that there was something else to Jackson, something other than what he showed the world. He still resented him for his bullying and for his reaction - or lack thereof - to what he knew was happening inside the Lahey's house during all these years, but he was fascinated by him as much as he was attracted to him, and he just wanted to know him, to understand how he worked, to get so close to the boy that he would be the only one allowed the keys that would show him who Jackson was in all his complexity. He realized that his feelings were extremely intense considering they had only appeared two weeks before, but he felt his sanity unravel with each tremor he felt on the boy's skin as he caressed it as gently as he could. 

 

***

  
Stiles had to refrain from smiling when he noticed that Isaac's hand was playing at the nape of Jackson's neck, and that the blond boy looked like he was in paradise, his eyes closed and a soft smile on his lips. Maybe Stiles didn't have to worry about Isaac returning Jackson's feelings after all. 

 

***

Cora, Isaac and Jackson rode with Stiles while Scott, Lydia and Allison came together and the twins took their bikes. Stiles' jeep was the first to park in front of Derek's loft. His nerves hitched up again and he grabbed Jackson’s arm.  
"What is it?" He enquired immediately, looking concerned.  
"I'm super nervous. About... Y'know."  
Jackson looked a bit lost.  
"The... Thing that happened the other day. That I told you about yesterday." He didn't want to elaborate too much in case any werewolves were eavesdropping.  
"Ooh. Right. Don't be nervous, Stiles, everything will be just like it usually is, nothing has to change."  
"Maybe I want it to change..."  
"You mean that you'd like what happened to make you closer?"  
"... Yes." Stiles admitted.  
"Well, I don't know about that. But what I do know is that you can't delay this forever. Cora and Isaac must be wondering why we're not there yet... And Derek too."  
"You're right. I can do this. Just... A hug for good luck?"

Jackson smiled and hugged him. He then threw a comforting arm around his shoulders and started climbing the steps to Derek's loft. When they arrived, Cora and Isaac were sitting on the sofa and Derek was waiting by the door. He looked extremely confused when he saw Jackson and Stiles, and the close position they were in.  
"Hi Derek..." Stiles said awkwardly, his arms flailing a little.   
Derek looked at him, a flicker of emotions travelling his eyes, before he wordlessly grabbed him and gruffly hugged him to his body before releasing him as quickly as it had happened, not giving Stiles any time to process. He then promptly turned away and went to the door to greet the others.

Stiles just stood there, stunned, until he felt Jackson's soft hand grab his arm gently.   
"You see how there was nothing to worry about?"  
Stiles smiled back at him and let Jackson guide him to the sofa. Cora and Isaac were looking at Stiles, bewildered. Isaac soon overcame his astonishment, though.  
"Stiles is sitting next to me! Stiles, come here, I want to cuddle you!" Stiles smiled at the overgrown pup that seemed addicted to his snuggles and went to sit next to Isaac. Jackson looked unsure as to where he should sit before settling on the floor, his back resting between Stiles' legs.

Immediately, the amber-eyed boy started caressing Jackson's hair, which elicited a low rumble, almost like a purr, out of him. Isaac was already leaning into him completely. As the others arrived, Lydia took in the scene for a second.  
"Well look at that! Isaac and Jackson have stolen my Stiles!"   
Stiles blushed at that, Jackson barely mumbled a response, already rendered incoherent by Stiles' apparently magic fingers, and Isaac didn't even bother to move.  
"What do you mean _your_ Stiles?" Ethan intervened. "Stiles isn't yours!" His tone was playful, but some people in the room took the sentence too literally. Like Scott.  
"If Stiles is anyone's, then he's mine."  
"No-oh, he's mine." Lydia insisted. Stiles just looked at the debate with his heart racing in love and pleased excitement.  
But Derek didn't seem to find it that amusing. "We need to start this pack meeting and not go over stupid issues. Stiles doesn't belong to any of you, so stop this stupid discussion."

Aiden just walked to Stiles and wrapped a possessive hand over his torso, just like he'd done the day before. Isaac batted at his hand.  
"You're wrong there Derek. Stiles has been in love with me for a decade, I think I can pretty well assume he's mine."   
Stiles laughed and blew her a kiss.  
Jackson growled a little. He climbed on Stiles' lap and nuzzled his neck.  
"I'm the one currently covering him with my scent, guys, pretty sure he's mine" he said with a slight smirk that resembled the old Jackson (except the old Jackson would never be in that position).

And then, Derek just - exploded.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving for Spain tomorrow, and I won't have access to a computer. I'll only have internet on my phone, and I can't edit and post the chapters correctly on there, so I'll have to wait for when I come back (two weeks) to post anything...  
> I hate to have to make you wait so long for another chapter (I know I hate it when writers don't update for a long while) but I really don't have a choice :/  
> I'll have a lot to post when I come back though! xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! Capter 7! :) I'm a week late, I know, and I'm very sorry, but I had to finish another fic I had ongoing in another fandom. Now I can focus completely on this one :)

Derek's powerful roar was still echoing off the walls, as he tried to regain stable breathing. Everyone had covered their ears, and Isaac, as his ex-beta, had actually cowered against a wall, in a position reminiscent of that day at the hospital, when they had realized Peter was the alpha. Stiles, as soon as he'd recovered his senses, immediately stood up to run to Isaac, getting rid of a shocked Jackson, still on his lap.  
"Isaac, Isaac, look at me."  
The other boy whined, but at least turned his body around a bit, enough to look Stiles in the eye. The human ran his fingers through the werewolf's hair, helping him relax a bit, helping him change back into his human form.  
"It's okay Isaac, nothing's happened, breathe with me."  
Isaac did as he was told, and, slowly, his claws and fangs retracted, his eyes stopped glowing.  
"Good boy. Now stand up for me."  
With the help of the wall and Stiles, Isaac stood up, but he was still too shook up to walk on his own. Stiles settled them on the sofa, never stopping his hair massage.  
  
He looked up to see Derek staring at him with something like awe in his eyes, and as much as it made Stiles feel warm inside, he was going to give Derek a piece of his mind.  
"What the _hell_ were you thinking, Derek?!"  
The older man looked taken aback.  
"If you're not happy about something, use words like a normal person! Don't go around howling for attention! If that's how you act when something doesn't go your way, I don't know how this meeting about packs is going to go. We were going to listen to you, there was no need for you to _impose_ yourself in such a ridiculous manner!"  
Jackson looked at Stiles, incredulous. Had the human boy really not understood what this was all about?   
"Do you really think Isaac needed that?!"  
Derek hung his head, looking guilty and ashamed.  
"Now, sit your furry ass down. Everyone!" Stiles ended with a sense of finality.  
They all did, and, for a millisecond, Stiles looked surprised that they had obeyed him, before covering the expression with a serious one.  
"Okay, may this meeting begin. And no more roaring!"  
Jackson snuggled on Stiles' other side, catching the attention of a few pack members.  
"Uh, Stiles?"  
"Yes, Ethan?"  
"I didn't want to ask earlier, in front of Danny... But what the hell is going on?? Are you friends with Jackson now?!"  
Stiles sighed.  
"I already had this conversation with Scott, and with your brother. Yes, Jackson and I are friends now. He's changed a lot, for the better, and he deserves to be given a second chance. Isaac already has given it to him, why don't you all follow his example?"  
To Stiles' great surprise, Lydia offered him her support.  
"I agree with him. I think it's beautiful that Stiles is trying to get us all to work together as a family, and trying to make everyone feel included. So give Jackson the same chance, he deserves it."  
Jackson whipped his head up to look at Lydia, incredulous. She just smiled softly at him, and he returned it. Stiles watched the exchange with something like pride settling in his chest.  
After that, no one tried to protest, and the pack meeting could actually begin.  
  
***  
  
"So, clearly, we are faced with a rather uncommon situation: one pack composed of a True Alpha, a Banshee, a hunter, a human and three Betas - Isaac, Cora and Jackson; an ex-alpha who lost his powers _willingly_ and is now an omega, and two omegas who are also Alphas. I don't know exactly how this can be articulated, but if an Alpha Pack could be a thing, why couldn't a pack with several Alphas exist too?" Stiles said.  
"Well, technically, it _is_ possible" Derek started, "especially since I've read that a True Alpha is a King of Alphas of sorts: a pack can contain different alphas as long as they submit to the True Alpha, who is their hierarchal superior."  
They all stared at him, mouth agape.  
"And you never thought that it could be a good idea to tell us?!" Scott asked.  
"Well, I - I didn't even know if it was real, True Alphas happen once in a century! It could be completely invented, just another mystical legend! I didn't even think _True Alphas_ were real until Scott!"  
It was the first time Stiles saw Derek blushing and trying to come up with reasons to explain himself, and it made him want to hug him again.  
"But... This submitting thing, how does it happen? Is there some sort of ritual that needs to be performed?" Lydia asked.  
"I don't think so" Derek started, "it's rather something that happens in the mind of the werewolves in question. If Scott's mind accepts them in the pack, and if the twins submit to him from their heart... Then, it will happen naturally."  
There was a short silence.  
"That's all? Just... Acceptance from the heart of whatever?" Stiles asked, clearly surprised. "Somehow, that sounds way too easy for our lives."

 

***

Throughout the whole discussion, Jackson kept his gaze fixed on Derek. His feelings for Stiles were more than obvious. He could see it in his eyes, and also smell it in his emotions. He hadn’t needed his senses to figure out that Derek was jealous, and that that had been the reason why he had exploded like that.  
However, Derek had been hurt countless times during his life, and he had learnt very well to hide his emotions and display a closed-off expression. That’s why Jackson had needed his sense of smell to figure out the rest of Derek’s feelings: first, he had been impressed and proud when he had seen the way Stiles calmed Isaac, a strong wave of affection emanating from him to Stiles. Then, it had morphed into shock, shame and sadness when Stiles had snapped at him.  
After that, it had varied between pride and awe each time the human said something particularly smart, and jealous each time a member of the pack got too close to Stiles, or received his attention or affection. That made Jackson one of the principal targets of Derek’s jealousy.  
At some point in the discussion, Jackson felt eyes on him. He turned his head to the right, and he met Isaac’s gaze. The curly haired werewolf, on Stile’s other side, was leaning back against the cushions in order to be able to see Jackson behind Stiles’ body. He smiled at Jackson knowingly before looking flittingly towards Derek and Stiles.

“So. Obvious.” He mouthed, an amused twist to his lips.

Jackson laughed delightedly at that, and suddenly everyone was looking at them. They looked at each other, eyes wide.

“Uh. Sorry.”

Stiles sighed. “Please be serious guys, this is an important matter.”

They shared another look: Stiles was behaving like the Pack Mom and it was extremely funny. They could about imagine Derek and Stiles as a married couple trying to discipline all of them.

“GUYS! I expected you to participate a little on this, especially you, Jackson.” Stiles insisted, irritated.

“Huh?” Jackson asked, having lost track of the conversation a while ago.

“Isn’t Danny supposed to be your best friend?”

Jackson straightened up immediately. If they were discussing telling Danny, he sure as hell would have something to say.

“… That’s what I thought.” Stiles said with a sigh. Jackson nosed at his neck to apologize for his bad behavior, and Stiles scoffed, but still pat his hair absent-mindedly.

“Derek, I know you don’t want Danny to know, and I also know that you are, out of all of us, the most experienced one when it comes to… supernatural stuff. But, as much as we value your opinion and believe you when you say protecting him will be hard… I think anyone – or anything - out there that might want to hurt us has already noticed our connection to Danny, so he already is in danger. And he’ll be easier to protect if he knows.”

Derek opened his mouth as if to answer, but seemed to think better of it. He sighed deeply before asking: “Ok, who’s in favor of telling him?”

Every hand shot up, except for Aiden’s. Ethan looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow. Wordlessly, Aiden raised his hand, even though he looked reluctant – everyone knew he didn’t want to have to share his brother, and including Danny in the pack would undoubtedly take him away from him. On the other hand, there wasn’t much Aiden wouldn’t do for his brother.

Derek sighed again, and finally said: “Ok, I guess it’s settled then.”

Stiles didn’t shoot up in the air to do a victory dance. Derek didn’t shake his head fondly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this isn't too bad?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so... I feel HORRIBLE for leaving this for so much time without updating it... I just didn't have any idea of how to continue this story or where to take it. But I just cannot stomach the idea of leaving this unfinished. So here's another chapter, and I promise I WILL finish this fic.  
> I'm going to try and give it a good ending, so that I can actually be satisfied with this.  
> I hope there are still some people out there interested in this story! If you are, thank you very much and SORRY! xx

The next day, the group went to Danny's house as it had been decided the night before, only the goal they had in mind was now different. They weren't just going to be having a good time all together, they would also be telling Danny the truth. Derek had insisted on being there for the big reveal.  
  
Danny's face changed from a wide smile to a confused expression when he spotted Derek after opening the door.  
"Uh-" he turned to Stiles. "Isn't that your cousin Miguel?"  
As everyone stared at Stiles, either confused or just highly amused, the whiskey-eyed boy mumbled an unintelligible answer.  
"I'm just kidding!" Danny said, slapping Stiles' back - at that, Derek shot him an aggressive look. "I know who Derek Hale is. Who doesn't, in this town?"  
Stiles stopped babbling at that, mouth slack at Danny's words.  
"You _knew_?"  
"Of course, Stiles. Who would buy that his name is Miguel? Or that he is your _cousin_?"  
"Hey, fuck you! Are you saying I can't be related to someone who is hot?"  
  
(Jackson, Isaac and Ethan immediately looked over at Derek to see his reaction. The man was just smiling, pleased and a little rosy-cheeked.)  
  
Danny shook his head. "Of course not, Stiles. That's not what I meant. You know you're hot."  
While Stiles looked extremely pleased, smiling wide and flirting clumsily at Danny, Derek looked murderous.  
"Anyway, I'm being rude." The tan, dimpled boy finally said. "Hello, Derek. I'm Danny. We’ve already met, but not formally."  
Derek shook his hand, although looking a bit wary.  
"Just speak, Sourwolf. Where are your manners?" Stiles intervened, sensing the lack of answer on Derek's side.  
Derek grumbled, but eventually said "Hello Danny. It's great to see you again."

Danny looked between them, expression a mixture of confused and amused, and smiled a little.

“Likewise.” There was an awkward pause. “Well, uh, do you want to come inside, maybe?”

Stiles sighed in relief at Danny not asking too many questions regarding Derek’s presence. They entered the house and followed Danny to the living-room. They all sprawled on the two couches, the loveseats and the floor when there wasn’t any space left. Stiles had settled in between Lydia and Jackson, which should have been awkward, but actually wasn’t. Stiles was really happy with how the situation had turned out. He was even more satisfied when he saw Isaac settle on the floor, his back resting in between Jackson’s legs, who automatically started carding his fingers through the curly hair. Aiden looked at the two of them before sharing a knowing look with Stiles. So, he had noticed too. If Aiden was okay with Jackson approaching the puppy of the group, then that meant he was getting used to his presence in the group, and it was another satisfaction for Stiles. He knew that he was acting like the pack mom, but he just loved all of them so much, and he wanted them to all get along. As he turned to face Danny, he noticed Derek staring at him from a loveseat on the other side of the room. He smiled at him, and was surprised when the Alpha returned him the smile, a soft look on his face. Something warm blossomed in Stiles’ chest. He was brought back to the situation at hand when Danny cleared his throat.

“Um, so… What would you guys like to do? Watch a movie or…?” He was sitting next to Ethan on the other couch.

“Um, actually…” Scott started. He looked uneasy, so Stiles decided to take him out of his misery and help him.

“Actually, Danny, there’s a reason we brought Derek with us today.”

Danny looked over at him, intrigued.

“Remember when we told you that we wanted to tell you about our secret, but that it involved someone else, and it wasn’t our call?”

Danny nodded.

“Well, that person is Derek. And he agreed to let us tell you. Um, this is going to sound _extremely_ crazy, but…” Stiles took a breath. Lydia took his hand in hers and squeezed it, giving him the courage he needed. “This group, we are a – a pack.”

Danny raised an eyebrow.

“A pack? As in… A wolf pack?”

“Yes. Exactly. Well, a werewolf pack, to be more precise.”

Danny didn’t react for a second, looking stunned, before letting out a huge laugh. He laughed for a few seconds before finally answering.

“Are you guys serious? Did you come all the way here to play some prank on me? Cause it’s not really believable, I’m sorry.” He laughed again.

He looked around the room and took in the faces of everyone, none of which sported anything close to a smile.

“Okay, I’ll give you that, you all have a pretty good poker face, but… Werewolves? Really?”

Stiles sighed.

“Look, Danny, I’m not kidding. I’m human myself, but everyone here is a werewolf, except for Allison, Lydia and me.”

Danny kept staring at him. Stiles continued.

“Derek and Scott, they’re both Alphas. It’s very complicated, we don’t know exactly how the pack dynamics work, because there’s just one Alpha, usually, but…”

Danny was laughing again.

“Listen, I think you just need a little evidence. Derek.”

Derek stood up. Danny turned to look him.

“Are you going to transform into a wolf in front of my eyes, now?” He asked, giggling. He stopped abruptly as he saw the change alter Derek’s features. He was silent for a few seconds before standing up in a hurry.

“Are you kidding me?? How – how did you do that?”

Ethan grabbed Danny’s arm.

“Danny… It’s true. We are werewolves.”

“No, you’re not. That’s… That’s impossible!”

Stiles knew that Danny was a very down-to-earth, rational person, so this must have been quite a shock for him.

“I swear it is, Danny.” Ethan insisted.

“D- Do it, then.” He sat back down on the couch and looked Ethan straight in the eye. He gasped when he saw his boyfriend’s face go through the change. He brought a trembling hand to the transformed features, and slowly touched the contours of Ethan’s wolfed-out face.

“Okay. I believe you.” He said, shakily. “Now, explain.”

***

“So, what you’re saying is that Lydia is some sort of psychic? And that Jackson used to be a deadly giant lizard? And that Allison’s family hunts werewolves?”

“Uh… Basically, yes.” Scott answered.

“And so… How does it work? Like, do you two” he waved to Derek and Scott “decide for the others?”

“Um, well, we do have an influence on the others. We are the ones who make the decisions, basically. But we have seconds in command, mine would be Isaac.” Scott explained.

“What about yours?” Danny asked Derek.

“It was Boyd” Stiles answered. Everyone turned to look at him. “What?” He asked, confused.

“Boyd never was Derek’s second in command, Stiles.” Cora said.

“He wasn’t?”

“No” Cora answered “It’s always been you.”

“What? _I’m_ Derek’s second in command?” He said, even more confused. He turned to Derek, who was looking down on his lap. “Is that true, Derek?”

“Yes.” He ended up saying, after a second of silence.

“But… Why?”

Derek looked up, something shining in his gaze.

“Because you’re smart, and brave, and always help me with research, and because I trust you.”

Stiles gaped at him.

“And also because I need to keep you close, to protect you.” Derek added, as if it was an afterthought.

Stiles stayed silent, stunned, for a long few seconds, aware that everyone was staring at them, Danny in particular. Then, he stood up and ran to where Derek was sat, jumping into his arms. He settled on his lap and buried his face in the older man’s neck, breathing him in while he squeezed him in his arms.

“I trust you too, you big softie.” He murmured, smiling, into the soft skin of Derek’s neck. He felt the man’s strong arms come up to hold him close.

He never left Derek’s lap until they had to go. The way the older man had kept caressing his arms during the whole afternoon kept him awake for a long time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so... Thoughts? :)
> 
> Tumblr: je-crois-en-larry.tumblr.com


End file.
